All's Well that Ends Well
"All's Well that Ends Well" is the 14th episode of season 10. Story There’s a little yard at Crosby station, a station situated on the Main Line, but is also a part of the Loop Line, from Tidmouth to Crosby. At the end of one of the sidings in the yard stood a barber’s shop; Andrew the barber shaves and cuts people’s hair all day long. His business, C&B Barber had become famous ever since Duck crashed through one of the walls. But with the workload in the yard increasing, Andrew had decided that his customers need to be safe; for he didn’t want anyone to be hurt if another runaway ran into the shop. So he packed up all of his belongings and was all set to move into a new shop in the town of Elsbridge. Jack, Alfie, and Oliver had been sent to demolish and clear away the rubble. “Now we can build a longer siding,” said the Yard Manager delightfully. “Percy, once you’re done helping out here, I need you to take all of my belongings, which are already loaded into vans to Elsbridge. “Alright, keep things moving,” ordered Miss Jenny. “We can’t have rubble scattered all over the place!” “Doing our best Ma’am,” said Oliver kindly. By late afternoon the last of the rubble had been taken away to the Dump. He then returned to collect the machines, and the vans, and began his journey. “Are we too heavy?” teased Jack. “It doesn’t seem like we’re going too fast,” added Alfie. “I’m puffing my hardest,” said Percy crossly. SNAP! CRASH! Percy’s coupling rod had broken, and due to being in steam, he’d derailed. “It’s alright; at least no one’s hurt,” said his driver, coming to inspect him. Elizabeth was on her way back to her shed from delivering food to Callandale, when she noticed something. “It seems that someone’s at my shed,” she noted. “What’s wrong?” asked Elizabeth’s driver. “Percy’s coupling rod has snapped, and he derailed. Can you go and get help? And could also deliver the supplies to Elsbridge for Andrew the barber?”” “Of course I’ll go and get help. You’re lucky to have stopped me before I cooled down,” said Elizabeth. “And your load will also get there in time too!” She drove to the Windmill, where her driver telephoned for help. Then they went to find Percy, who had only broken down a few miles away from her shed. “Right; let’s get your vans unloaded.” Soon she had half of the supplies loaded and drove away. While she was gone Harvey arrived with workmen. “Are you and the machines alright?” asked Harvey, who had to lift their flatbeds back onto the line first. “Everything is under control,” said Miss Jenny sweetly. When Elizabeth returned she collected the other half of the supplies and departed to Elsbridge. “Who’s going to take us home?” asked Jack. They waited a long time, until- “Harvey?!” “That’s me. I’m finally pulling trains of my own too!” The machines got home safely, Percy was repaired and returned to work a few weeks later, and Andrew was able to open his new barber shop on time. Characters * * * Elizabeth * * * * Andrew the Barber * * Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes